vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Quagsire
Summary Quagsire is a Water-/Ground- 2 Stage Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It is a laid back Pokémon with a carefree nature, coming off as a little bit dopey. It evolves from Wooper at level 20. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Quagsire Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Water Fish Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Has a slimy and slippery body, Sleep Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Mist Manipulation, Special Defense Augmentation, Immunity to electricity and resistance to rocks, being put to sleep, poison, fire, and metal, Defense lowering, Weather Manipulation, Water Absorption, and Explosions can't happen when Quagsire is present, Ignores stat changes on the opponent, Dynamax Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Via powerscaling to Pokémon like Dugtrio) Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with Poliwrath in a fight) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Lifted and hurled a Torterra across the air, Torterra weighs in average 310 kg) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: While it has a lazy nature, being a Pokémon, which are naturally hardwired for battle, it has high stamina Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks like Mud Bomb, Mud Shot, and Muddy Water, and Water Gun. Kilometers with Earthquake and Rain Dance Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Instinctual. High at most in battle Weaknesses: Is crippled by grass moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Damp:' When Quagsire is on the battlefield, nothing can explode. *'Water Absorb:' Quagsire is healed instead of damaged when hit with water attacks. *'Unaware:' When Quagsire is hit or hits, the statistics boosts of the opponent matters naught. Moves *'Water Gun:' Quagsire spits a jet of damaging water at the opponent. *'Tail Whip:' Quagsire wags its tail endearingly, lowering the defense of the opponent. *'Mud Sport:' Quagsire throws mud around, lowering the power of electrical attacks. *'Mud Shot:' Quagsire shoots a powerful beam of mud at the opponent, lowering their speed potentially. *'Slam:' Quagsire whacks the opponent with its tail for a lot of damage. *'Mud Bomb:' Quagsire lobs a ball of mud that explodes when it hits the enemy, with a high potential to lower their accuracy. *'Amnesia:' Quagsire lets go of its worries, sharply increasing its special defenses. *'Yawn:' Quagsire yawns, causing the opponent to yawn. Shortly later, the opponent falls asleep. *'Earthquake:' Quagsire powerfully shakes the ground, doing massive damage with a massive area of effect. *'Rain Dance:' Quagsire dances to summon rainclouds and pour rain, which raises the power of water attacks, and lowers the usefulness of fire and solar attacks. *'Mist:' Quagsire exhales a mist which prevents its stats from being lower. *'Haze:' Quagsire breathes out a haze which resets all stat changes, both positive and negative, for the opponent and itself. *'Muddy Water:' Quagsire creates a giant wave of dirty water to swamp the area, doing a lot of damage and potentially lowering accuracy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Fish Category:Nintendo Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7